Annie and Clarabel
Annie - Thomas and the Breakdown Train Clarabel - Thomas and Gordon |last_appearance = Thomas and his Friends |creator(s) = Rev. W. Awdry |uk/us_voice_actor = Teresa Gallagher |other_voice_actors = Shelley-Elizabeth Skinner |name = Annie and Clarabel |nicknames = * Thomas' Coaches * Old Beach Huts on Wheels |gender = Females |country_of_origin = * England * Island of Sodor |affiliation = * North Western Railway ** Gordon ** James ** Duck ** Nia * Ffarquhar Branch Line ** Thomas ** Percy ** Toby ** Henrietta ** Victoria |basis = * Midland Railway suburban coaches * LB&SCR Stroudley coaches |gauge = |vehicle = Rolling stock |type = Coaches |wheels = *8 each *4 each |designer(s) = * London, Midland and Scottish Railway * William Stroudley |builder(s) = * London, Midland and Scottish Railway * Brighton Works |railway = North Western Railway |owner(s) = Sir Topham Hatt }} Annie and Clarabel are Thomas' faithful coaches, whom he loves dearly and would never dream of being separated from them. Annie and Clarabel both have seating accommodation for carrying passengers; Clarabel also has a brake compartment for luggage and a guard. The two coaches are nearly always seen coupled together, with Annie usually facing Thomas and Clarabel facing backwards. Biography ''The Railway Series'' Annie and Clarabel were given to Thomas in 1925 when he was given his branch line. They operate as a push-pull set. They have had several adventures, such as losing their guard and becoming runaways. Clarabel once derailed on a set of trap points when Thomas slipped on some oily rails and had to be helped by Diesel. ''Thomas & Friends'' Thomas met Annie and Clarabel for the first time when he thought they were the Express Coaches. He apologized and introduced himself, leaving Annie and Clarabel impressed. At that time, they were often pulled by James. When Thomas received his branch line after rescuing James, the two coaches were given to him to use. At times when Thomas is away, James, Percy, Toby, Duck, Stanley, Emily, Rosie (unseen) and Ryan have all taken his place to pull them. Emily and Neville have both taken them not knowing they were Thomas' coaches and Caitlin has once taken them without realizing they were coupled to her own coaches and Hiro saved them. Gordon also pulled them once, when Samson took his Express Coaches by mistake. Ashima, Daisy, Diesel, and Nia have also pulled them. ''Thomas and the Magic Railroad'' In the film, after Thomas met Junior and Lily the two agreed to help and together to find Mr. Conductor at the Windmill, he told Annie and Clarabel that Percy will pick them up, leaving Annie and Clarabel behind stating that they've heard that before. Personalities Annie and Clarabel are respectful to all of the engines, but most of all Gordon and Thomas, whilst they respect Daisy least of all for insulting them and Henrietta. They show a kind and caring side to everyone on the whole railway. However, despite their kindness and sweetness, when needed they can be stern, especially Annie. For instance, they scolded Thomas for teasing Gordon, although they are no saints themselves. Once when Daisy was rude to them, they naughtily tricked her into thinking there was something wrong with her which caused confusion and delay. When the Fat Controller found out he told them that two wrongs do not make a right and that he expected better from both of them. Annie and Clarabel are best friends, but like all friends, sometimes they fall out but always try to make things right in the end. Technical Details Basis In the Railway Series, they are a pair of bogie coaches (i.e. each coach is supported on a pair of four-wheeled bogies or "trucks"). As currently illustrated, they appear similar to non-corridor suburban coaches operated by the LMS. In the 1987 annual, Christopher Awdry implies the pair were likely built in the early twentieth century on the Mainland and that they were possibly six-wheeled designs. Some time after being brought to Sodor, their bodies were lengthened, placed on bogie frames and upgraded with electric lighting. File:AnnieandClarabelRWSBasis.jpg|Annie and Clarabel's Railway Series basis In the television series, Annie and Clarabel are based on LB&SCR four-wheeled coaches built to a design by Stroudley between the early 1870s and late 1880s. Several coaches of this type are preserved on the Bluebell Railway and the Isle of Wight Steam Railway. An An and Yin-Long share the same basis. In the first series, several other coaches share the same basis as Annie and Clarabel. File:Annie,Clarabel,andBranchlineCoaches'basis.png|Annie and Clarabel's television series basis Livery In the Railway Series, Annie and Clarabel were originally painted orange-brown and were later painted brown with a yellow stripe. In the television series, they were painted in an orange-tan livery with their names painted on their sides in white. In the fifth series, they were refurbished, repainted and their buffer shank housings became red at the request of Lady Hatt. In the CGI Series, their liveries are a more vibrant orange. In Thomas' imagination where he gets streamlined in The Great Race, Annie and Clarabel are repainted in NWR blue with a white stripe near the bottom and a thicker white stripe with red borders near the top. In the magazine story, Thomas, Terence and the Snow, Annie and Clarabel were coloured greenish grey. Appearances Railway Series= * 'James the Red Engine' - James and the Top-Hat * 'Tank Engine Thomas Again' - Thomas and the Guard, Thomas Goes Fishing , Thomas, Terence and the Snow and Thomas and Bertie * 'Troublesome Engines' - Tenders and Turntables , Trouble in the Shed and Percy Runs Away * 'Henry the Green Engine' - Coal * 'Toby the Tram Engine' - Thomas in Trouble , Dirty Objects and Mrs. Kyndley's Christmas * 'Gordon the Big Engine' - Down the Mine * 'Percy the Small Engine' - Percy's Promise * 'The Eight Famous Engines' - The Fat Controller's Engines * 'The Twin Engines' - The Missing Coach * 'Branch Line Engines' - Thomas Comes to Breakfast , Daisy and Percy's Predicament * 'Stepney the "Bluebell" Engine' - Stepney's Special * 'Main Line Engines' - Wrong Road * 'Tramway Engines' - Ghost Train , Woolly Bear and Mavis * 'Really Useful Engines' - Stop Thief! * 'More About Thomas the Tank Engine' - Thomas, Percy and the Coal , The Runaway, Better Late Than Never and Drip Tank * 'Thomas and the Twins' - Scrambled Eggs * 'Thomas and the Great Railway Show' - Museum-Piece * 'Thomas Comes Home' - Snow Problem ( , Washout! , Toby's Megatrain and Thomas Comes Home * 'Wilbert the Forest Engine' - Foaming at the Funnel * 'Thomas and the Fat Controller's Engines' - Rabbits * 'Thomas and Victoria' - Overloaded and Toby's Vintage Train * 'Thomas and his Friends' - Thomas and the Swan and Centenary Companion Volumes * '''1972' - The Railway Series: Surprise Packet * 1976 - Famous Engines and Railway Map of the Island of Sodor (cameo) * 1983 - Bertie the Bus and Thomas the Tank Engine * 1984 - Thomas the Tank Engine and the Tractor, Thomas's Christmas Party and Thomas the Tank Engine: The Complete Collection * 1986 - Thomas the Tank Engine Goes Fishing and Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree * 1987 - The Island of Sodor: Its People, History and Railways and Thomas and the Evil Diesel * 1992 - Thomas and the Hurricane * 1995 - The Thomas the Tank Engine Man and Thomas the Tank Engine Catches a Thief * 2005 - Sodor: Reading Between the Lines * 2007 - Thomas the Tank Engine: The New Collection }} |-| Television Series= , Thomas and the Breakdown Train , James and the Coaches , Thomas and the Guard, Thomas Goes Fishing , Thomas, Terence and the Snow, Thomas and Bertie, Tenders and Turntables , Trouble in the Shed , Percy Runs Away , Coal , Thomas in Trouble , Down the Mine, and Thomas' Christmas Party * 'Series 2' - Thomas, Percy and the Coal , Thomas and Trevor, Percy and the Signal , The Runaway, Better Late Than Never , The Missing Coach , Thomas Comes to Breakfast , Daisy, Percy's Predicament , Ghost Train , Woolly Bear and Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree * 'Series 3' - Percy's Promise , Time for Trouble , Thomas Gets Bumped , Trust Thomas , Tender Engines , Oliver Owns Up , Bulgy , Percy, James and the Fruitful Day and Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure * 'Series 4' - Four Little Engines , Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady , Rusty to the Rescue , Thomas and Stepney , Bowled Out , Henry and the Elephant, Thomas and the Special Letter and Mind that Bike * 'Series 5' - Horrid Lorry , Gordon and the Gremlin , Baa! , Put Upon Percy, Haunted Henry , Thomas and the Rumours , Happy Ever After , Sir Topham Hatt's Holiday, Make Someone Happy and Busy Going Backwards * 'Series 6' - Elizabeth the Vintage Lorry , The Fogman , It's Only Snow , Twin Trouble , The World's Strongest Engine , Scaredy Engines , Middle Engine , James and the Red Balloon , Jack Frost , Gordon Takes a Tumble , Percy's Chocolate Crunch , Thomas, Percy and the Squeak and Edward the Very Useful Engine * 'Series 7' - Emily's New Coaches, Percy Gets it Right , Bill, Ben and Fergus , What's the Matter with Henry? , James and the Queen of Sodor , Toby's Windmill , Something Fishy , Peace and Quiet , Bulgy Rides Again , Harold and the Flying Horse , The Grand Opening , Best Dressed Engine , Gordon and Spencer , Not So Hasty Puddings and Three Cheers for Thomas * 'Jack and the Sodor Construction Company' - A Visit from Thomas * 'Series 8' - Thomas and the Tuba , Percy's New Whistle , Henry and the Wishing Tree , James Gets a New Coat , Thomas Saves the Day, Thomas, Emily and the Snowplough , Don't Tell Thomas , Emily's New Route , Thomas and the Firework Display , Gordon Takes Charge , Spic and Span , Thomas and the Circus , As Good as Gordon , Emily's Adventure , You Can Do it, Toby! and Chickens to School * 'Series 9' - Percy and the Oil Painting , Thomas and the Rainbow , Thomas and the Birthday Picnic , Thomas and the Toy Shop, Thomas and the New Engine , Toby Feels Left Out , Henry and the Flagpole , Emily Knows Best , Thomas' Day Off and Bold and Brave * 'Series 10' - Percy and the Funfair , Thomas and the Jet Plane , Toby's Afternoon Off , Seeing the Sights , Toby's New Shed , Topped Off Thomas , Thomas and the Shooting Star , Sticky Toffee Thomas , Thomas and the Colours , Thomas and the Treasure and Thomas and Skarloey's Big Day Out * 'Series 11' - Emily's Rubbish , Dream On , Gordon and the Engineer , Edward and the Mail , Thomas in Trouble, Percy and the Left Luggage and Duncan Does it All * 'Series 12' - Thomas and the Billboard , Steady Eddie , Henry Gets it Wrong , Heave Ho Thomas! , Toby's Special Surprise , Excellent Emily , Saved You! , Tram Trouble , Percy and the Bandstand and Best Friends * 'Series 13' - Double Trouble , The Early Bird , Play Time , Time For a Story , Toby's New Whistle , Splish Splash Splosh , Henry's Good Deeds and Hiro Helps Out * 'Series 14' - James in the Dark , Pingy Pongy Pick Up , Thomas and the Snowman Party , Thomas and Scruff , Jitters and Japes and Henry's Magic Box * 'Series 15' - Gordon and Ferdinand , Percy's New Friends , Edward the Hero and Percy the Snowman * 'Series 16' - Ol' Wheezy Wobbles , Express Coming Through , Percy and the Monster of Brendam , Thomas and the Sounds of Sodor , Salty's Surprise and Welcome Stafford! * 'Series 17' - Scruff's Makeover, Wayward Winston, Gordon Runs Dry , Steamie Stafford , Not Now, Charlie!, The Lost Puff , Percy's Lucky Day , Too Many Fire Engines, No Snow for Thomas, Santa's Little Engine, The Missing Christmas Decorations , Gone Fishing , The Afternoon Tea Express , No More Mr. Nice Engine and Thomas' Shortcut * 'Series 18' - Old Reliable Edward, Not So Slow Coaches, Disappearing Diesels , Duck and the Slip Coaches , Thomas and the Emergency Cable, Missing Gator , Spencer's VIP, Long Lost Friend , Duncan the Humbug , Emily Saves the World, Millie and the Volcano and Samson at Your Service * 'Series 19' - Who's Geoffrey?, The Truth About Toby, Lost Property, A Cranky Christmas , Toad and the Whale , Very Important Sheep, Salty All at Sea , Slow Stephen, Two Wheels Good , Reds vs. Blues, The Little Engine Who Raced Ahead , Philip to the Rescue, Diesel's Ghostly Christmas , Thomas the Babysitter, The Other Side of the Mountain, No Help at All and Goodbye Fat Controller * 'Series 20' - Sidney Sings, Toby's New Friend , Bradford the Brake Van , Ryan and Daisy , Pouty James , Blown Away , The Way She Does it, Letters to Santa , Love Me Tender , The Railcar and the Coaches, Cautious Connor, All in Vain , Buckled Tracks and Bumpy Trucks , Tit for Tat, Useful Railway , Three Steam Engines Gruff, Hugo and the Airship, The Christmas Coffeepot and Over the Hill * 'Series 21' - Dowager Hatt's Busy Day , P.A. Problems , Hasty Hannah , Unscheduled Stops, Philip's Number , The Fastest Red Engine on Sodor , The Big Freeze, Terence Breaks the Ice and Daisy's Perfect Christmas * 'Series 22' - Number One Engine , Forever and Ever, What Rebecca Does, An Engine of Many Colours , School of Duck , Seeing is Believing , Apology Impossible, The Water Wheel , Samson and the Fireworks, Rosie is Red, Banjo and the Bushfire , Counting on Nia and Hunt the Truck * 'Series 23' - Free the Roads, Chucklesome Trucks, Steam Team to the Rescue, Panicky Percy and Out of Site * '''Other' - Thomas & Friends in 4-D: Bubbling Boilers They will appear in the twenty-fourth series. Specials * 1992 - Thomas and the U.K. Trip * 2000 - Thomas and the Magic Railroad * 2005 - Calling All Engines! * 2008 - The Great Discovery * 2009 - Hero of the Rails * 2012 - Blue Mountain Mystery * 2013 - King of the Railway * 2014 - Tale of the Brave * 2015 - The Adventure Begins and Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure * 2016 - The Great Race * 2017 - Journey Beyond Sodor * 2018 - Big World! Big Adventures! Music Videos * Series 3 - Thomas' Anthem and I'm Thomas the Tank Engine * Series 4 - Thomas' Anthem Grand Finale, Let's Have a Race, Gone Fishing, Toby, Don't Judge a Book By its Cover, The Island Song, Really Useful Engine and Thomas' Christmas Song * Series 5 - It's Great to be an Engine, Sir Topham Hatt, Accidents Will Happen, The Snow Song, Harold the Helicopter, Percy's Seaside Trip, Every Cloud has a Silver Lining and Come for the Ride * Thomas and the Magic Railroad - Really Useful Engine * Series 6 - James the Really Splendid Engine, Little Engines, Down by the Docks, Winter Wonderland, Boo! Boo! Choo-Choo and Never, Never, Never Give Up * Jack and the Sodor Construction Company - The Work Song and One Friendly Family * Series 7 - Five New Engines in the Shed, The Red Balloon, and The Whistle Song * Series 8 - Sounds, Surprises, A World Around You, Patience, and Engine Roll Call * Calling All Engines! - Busy, Trying and Together * Series 9 - Buffer Up and Share, Brave, Day and Night, Party Time, Pride, Every Day's a Special Day on Sodor and Togetherness * Series 10 - Doing it Right, Favorite Place, H is for Harold, Navigation, There's Always Something New, Responsibility, Jingle Bells and Engine Roll Call * Series 11 - The Narrow Gauge Engines * The Great Discovery - Thomas, You're the Leader * Hero of the Rails - Go, Go Thomas * Series 13 - Roll Along, Thomas, You're the Leader, Sounds, Determination and Engine Roll Call * Series 15 - Hear the Engines Coming * Blue Mountain Mystery - Blue Mountain Mystery * Series 16 - Thomas and Percy and Go, Go Thomas * King of the Railway - Working Together Again, Searching Everywhere and It's Gonna be a Great Day * Series 17 - Hey, Hey Thomas! and On a Journey Today * Tale of the Brave - Tale of the Brave and Let's Be Brave * Series 18 - It's Christmas Time and The Best Friends Express * Thomas' YouTube World Tour - A World Around You, Navigation, Never, Never, Never Give Up, It's Great to be an Engine, Thomas' Anthem, The Island Song, The Whistle Song, Ode to Gordon , Rules and Regulations and That's What Friends Are For * The Adventure Begins - Really Useful Engine * Series 19 - There's Snow Place Like Home, Let's Go!, Race with You, Spring is Here!, and Engine Roll Call * Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure - Never Overlook a Little Engine and We Make a Team Together * Series 20 - Glynn's Christmas Wish, James the Really Splendid Engine and Accidents Will Happen * The Great Race - Will You Won't You , Streamlining, and You Can Only Be You * Journey Beyond Sodor - Somebody Has to Be the Favourite and I Want To Go Home * Series 21 - Set Friendship in Motion, Doing it Right, Trying and Little Engines * Series 22 - Engine Roll Call, All the Girls Around the World, The Steam Team and Let's Dream Learning Segments * Series 8 - Sounds , Steamies and Diesels Sounds , How Does Emily Get to the Station , The Children Wait for Gordon, What Thomas Needs to do in the Winter & Helping One Another * Calling All Engines! - Which Engine for Which Job? * Series 9 - Same Colour (stock footage cameo), Getting to Bluff's Cove , What Makes Thomas Happy? , Knowing What to do? , Cool Down Delivery (stock footage cameo) & What Goes Where? * Series 10 - Who Can Take Them? , Which Outfit for Which Occasion? & Diesels and Steamers Videos * 2014 - Welcome to the Island of Sodor Logan! and Welcome to the Island of Sodor Sam! * 2015 - A Friendly Farewell * 2016 - Meet the Contenders: Thomas of Sodor * 2018 - Meet the New Steam Team , Still the Best of Friends , Animals Around the World , Different Ways to See the World and Meet Ashima of India! }} |-| Other Media= and Thomas, Terence and the Snow * 1988 - Thomas and Harold , A Late Start for Thomas, Thomas and the Horse (Annie cameo, Clarabel mentioned), Tenders and Turntables , Trouble in the Shed (Annie only; cameo), Percy Runs Away (Annie does not speak, Clarabel mentioned), Thomas, Percy and the Coal, The Runaway, The New Coaches, A Bump on the Line, Thomas and Bertie and Percy's Night Out (Clarabel only) * 1989 - Fire , An Important Visitor, Clearing Up , Clarabel's New Friend, A Surprise for Thomas , Thomas and the Cyclist and A Fishy Smell * 1990 - Thomas and the Umbrella , Thomas For Sale and Emergency! * 1992 - All Aboard! and Lost and Found! * 1993 - Keeping Cool! , The Wedding Engine! and Thomas and the Lamps * 1994 - A Special Treat for Thomas , The New Station, The Nature Bus! , Thomas Keeps a Secret! and Puffing Pots! * 1995 - Special Signal! , Percy has Problems and Thomas and the Missing Whistle * 1996 - Flag Waving!, Important Passengers! , The Thomas Kart!, Monkey Business! (mentioned), Sunday Schedule! (Annie only; cameo), A Day at the Beach! (Annie does not speak, Clarabel mentioned), The Little Line (Annie only; cameo), Play Time! and The Play Train! * 1997 - Diesel Becomes a Coach, Annie and Clarabel, Carrying Coal! (Annie only; cameo, Clarabel; mentioned), Percy's Promise and Bobbing About! * 1998 - Potty Parrot! , The Red Squirrel! (Annie only; does not speak), Thomas and Bertie!, The Carnival! , The Exhibition! (Annie does not speak), The Greenhouse Bus! (Annie only; cameo), Billy's Bones! and Oliver (Annie only; cameo) * 2000 - Turntable Bridge! (Annie only; cameo), Back to Front! (Clarabel does not speak) and Henrietta's Holiday (Clarabel only; original version) * 2001 - The Eyesight Test (Annie; mentioned), Choc-o-BoCo! (Annie only; cameo), Thomas Chimes In (Annie only; mentioned), Three Tins of Smoke (Annie does not speak, Clarabel cameo), Dusty Diesel and Rolling Around! (possible cameo) * 2002 - The Winning Shot (do not speak), Time Trouble! , The Flower Festival (Annie only; cameo), In the Picture (Annie only; cameo), Dusty Diesel (Annie only; cameo) and Road Wreckers (Annie only; cameo) * 2003 - Super Heroes!, Seaside Search! (do not speak), Surprise, Surprise! (do not speak), A Foggy Friend , The Boatshow (possible cameo), Cruise Control! (do not speak), Really Fast Food! , Trevor and Thomas (mentioned), Feeding Time (Annie only; cameo), Where's Wag? (do not speak), Happy and Sad , Frozen Engine (possible cameo), Cat Got the Cream! (Annie only; cameo), Milk and Motors! (Annie only; cameo), Thomas Goes Squeak! (do not speak) and Animals (Annie only; cameo) * 2004 - Going for a Swim! (do not speak), Special Signal (do not speak), Holiday Train (Annie only; cameo), Holiday Hat (possible cameo), Bertie and the Race (do not speak), Disgusted Diesels (do not speak), Thomas' New Coaches (do not speak), It's Only Snow! , Rock Shock! , Scary Jack Frost , Place to Play (Annie only; cameo), Night Lights (possible cameo), Double Trouble! (Annie only; cameo) and The Talking Horse (do not speak) * 2005 - Slide and Ride, Really Useful Coaches, Grand Old Duke , Tidy-Up Time! (do not speak), Chickens to School (Annie only; cameo), Thomas Saves the Day , The Dinosaur (do not speak) and As Good as Gordon (Annie only; cameo) * 2006 - Toby Feels Left Out , Thomas, Emily, and the Snowplow (do not speak), Percy's New Whistle (Annie only; cameo), Thomas and the New Engine (Annie does not speak, Clarabel mentioned), Tunnel Trouble (do not speak) and Disgusted Diesels (do not speak) * 2007 - Yacht Race (Annie or Clarabel cameo), Surprise Visitor , Rocky Ride, Sleepy Sam , Seeing the Sights , Look and Hook (Annie only; possible cameo) and Big Day Out * 2008 - Mystery Music and A Spring Clean! (do not speak) * 2009 - Thomas Saves the Day, Spring Special (do not speak) and Spring Time Special (do not speak) * 2010 - Story Train, Christmas Dinner Diner (Annie only; cameo), Surprise Visitor , Henry Gets It Wrong! , Seeing Sheep! (do not speak), Emily's Lucky Day (do not speak), Saving Santa! (do not speak), Play Time , Halloween Hats (Annie only; cameo), Twin Trees! (Annie only; cameo) and Disgusted Diesels (do not speak) * 2011 - Jitters and Japes , Time For a Story (mentioned), Musical Trucks , The Glow Train (Annie only; cameo), The Flying Teapot (mentioned in US version), Strawberry Special , Clowning Around (Annie only; cameo), The Glow Engine (Annie only; cameo) and Tidy Thomas (do not speak) * 2012 - Making Annie Smile, Story Time with Thomas (do not speak), Double Trouble (Annie, does not speak; Clarabel, possible cameo), Smiles All Round, Bird Watch (Annie only: cameo), Team Spirit Time! (Annie only: cameo), The Fat Controller's Bedtime Story (Issue 647) (Annie, mentioned; cameo in US version), Going Rusty (Annie, does not speak; Clarabel, mentioned), City of Truro , Thomas and the Sound of Sodor (Annie, does not speak; Clarabel, cameo), Percy the Snowman (mentioned) and Prize Guys (possible cameo) * 2013 - Play Time (Annie, speaks in speech bubble only; Clarabel, does not speak), Time For a Story (Annie, speaks in speech bubble only; Clarabel, mentioned), Too Many Fire Engines! (Annie only; cameo), Gordon Runs Dry (Annie only; cameo), All in a Day's Rescue, Bulgy's Back (Annie only; cameo), Platform Number 1! (Annie, does not speak; Clarabel, mentioned) and Henrietta's Holiday (Clarabel only; original version) * 2014 - Thomas Takes a Shortcut , Valentine's Surprise , The Royal Carriage , No More Mr. Nice Engine , The Afternoon Tea Express , Not Now, Charlie! and Speedy Steamies * 2015 - Old Reliable Edward , No 'I' in Team, Emily Saves the World , Silent Puffing! and Not Now, Charlie! * 2016- Who's Geoffrey? and Speedy Steamies * 2017 - Emily Saves the World , Not Now, Charlie! and Speedy Steamies Annie and Clarabel also appeared in the magazine stories, An Old Friend, Bulgy's Dream, Catch!, Christmas Puddings, Clever Carriages, Clever Clarabel!, Clowning Around, Daisy and the Troublesome Trucks, Diesel Causes Delay, Dressing Up, Fast Food!, Feeding Time, Holiday Havoc!, Lights On, Looking Splendid, Night Lights, Party Time!, Percy gets Wet!, Picnic Surprise, Pot Luck!, Problem Passenger, Really Important Luggage, Road and Rails, Santa Special, Slick Trick!, Special Passengers, The Best Bridge, The Brown Bear, The Craft Show!, The Flying Broomstick, The Hallowe'en Special, The Huge Horses!, The Open Top Bus, The Posh Coaches, The Trainspotters and Thomas Gets Delayed. Annual Stories * 1985 - Percy to the Rescue , Thomas and the Important Visitor and Unhappy Landing * 1987 - Signal Failure and Lost in the Snow * 1988 - Thomas and Trevor and Terence Turns Pot Hunter * 1989 - The Trouble with Sheep * 1990 - Thomas and the Cricketers * 1991 - Thomas and the Sunday School Outing * 1992 - Percy and the Vicar's Prizes and Thomas and the Swans * 1993 - Thomas and the Snow Block * 1994 - Thomas and the Tickles * 1995 - The Picnic Express , Oliver's Sparkler and Thank You, Thomas and Toby * 1996 - Pantomime Pranks * 1998 - Engines to the Rescue and The Star of the Show * 1999 - Blooming Railways and Toby Saves the Day * 2000 - Slow Down, Thomas! , Thomas the Famous Engine and Buzzing Bees! * 2001 - Very Special Engines and Thomas the Famous Engine * 2002 - A Special Day for Thomas, "That's the Way to Do It!" and Percy's Dream }} Trivia * Annie and Clarabel were the first official female characters created by the Rev W. Awdry, and as such, are the first female characters of the entire series. * They are the only coaches to appear in every series. * The Hero of the Rails intro shows Annie and Clarabel with bogie wheels as seen in the Railway Series. * Annie and Clarabel's models used to be on display at Nitrogen Studios but are now on display at Hara Model Railway Museum in Japan. * Early illustrations of Annie show her shocked face and this was carried on to later illustrations and most merchandise. This is likely intentional for easier identification. Even Hornby both had Annie and Clarabel models with smiling faces originally. * As of the twenty-second season, Annie and Clarabel are the only non-human twin characters who are both still voiced by the same actress. * Annie and Clarabel are the only sentient rolling stock to appear in every season of the television series. Henrietta had appeared in every season as well, but her streak ended when she was absent in the twenty-third series. * A real television series version of Clarabel (a former LNER "Sunshine" coach) has been put into service at the Llangollen Railway in North Wales. * Originally, there were plans to give Annie and Clarabel 3D grey faces similar to the engines in the twelfth series, as it would be easier to animate. During the production of said series, they were referred to as Annabel and Clarabelle. * Their original television series models were built from Tenmille Stroudley coach kits. * Bachmann HO models of Annie and Clarabel appeared in the 2015 Marvel film "Ant-Man", along with models of Thomas and Emily's Coaches. * In the French version of the Classic Series, Annie and Clarabel were known as Annette and Claudette. * Several merchandise ranges and CGI promos of Clarabel lack her guard compartment. * Up until the debut of the Slip Coaches in the eighteenth series, Harold, Annie and Clarabel were the only characters with embedded faces ever since that practice had phased out. Quotes Merchandise References de:Annie und Clarabel es:Annie y Clarabel he:אנני וקלרבל hu:Annie és Clarabel ja:アニーとクララベル pl:Ania i Klara ru:Энни и Кларабель zh:安妮和克拉贝尔 Category:Rolling stock Category:North Western Railway Category:Coaches Category:Thomas' Branch Line Category:Thomas & Friends characters Category:The Railway Series characters Category:Awdry-created characters Category:Female characters Category:Twins Category:Standard gauge Category:The Main Line Category:Trains